


Seven Devils

by rabitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodlust, Dark, Dark!Derek, Death, Demons, Evil, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, Gore, Hell, M/M, Murder, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Sad, Scared!Stiles, Song Parody, War, based off seven devils, dead!stiles, evil!derek, hate/love, i have dark feels, i really dont know why, if you would call it that, im so sorry, in which stiles dies, insane wolves, masacre, seven devils, this is a really wierd fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy water couldn't help you now,<br/>a thousand armies couldn't keep me out...<br/>...see I have to burn your kingdom down<br/>Holy water couldn't help you now<br/>see I've come to burn your kingdom down,<br/>and no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out<br/>I'm gonna raise the stakes<br/>I'm gonna smoke you out,<br/>seven devils all around you<br/>seven devils in my house<br/>see they were there when I woke up this morning<br/>and I'll be dead before the day is done,<br/>seven devils all around you<br/>seven devils in my house<br/>see I was dead when I woke up this morning<br/>and I'll be dead before the day is done..."<br/>~Florence + the Machine, Seven Devils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Florence + the Machine's 'Seven Devils'. I hope you guys like it, the song is amazing.  
> I own none of the Teen Wolf characters or storylines and claim no right to them.

        Stiles opened his eyes, waking up from a deep sleep. He could feel something wrong in the air. It twisted and bent back on itself, heavy with the tang of metal and heat. It tasted like blood. He pushed back his covers and walked slowly over to his window. The light was all wrong too, his clock said 12:34 a.m., but there was a warm orange glow outside. Leaves and branches just outside the panes of his window were ablaze in orange and red light, like the rising sun. Stiles pulled back the curtains, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

       Beacon Hills was on fire. The shock left him oddly chilled and trembling, feeling the heatof the fires from even inside his house. The light from the storm of flames consuming the town left little trails of teal and purple afterglow on the backs of his eyelids. His body suddenly jumping into motion, he tugged on his jeans from the day before and a pair of old boots. He could see smoke leaking in from under the front door as he rushed down the stairs.

       _Oh fuck, oh holy fuck_ , he thought. Grabbing a damp cloth from the sink, he covered his mouth and pushed outside into the inferno. _I need to find Dad, I need to find Dad_ , he chanted to himself over and over. The Jeep was flaming in the drive way, so he started running down the street. People were trapped in their homes, their cries for help and shrieks of pain almost made Stiles vomit in the street. The stench of their bodies burning was thick in the air, suffocating him even with the cloth pressed to his mouth and nose.

  
       Ash fell in drifts on the asphalt of the road and swirled in angry clouds with the embers and smoke. Stiles felt like he had been dropped into hell, as if all of Beacon Hills had been dropped into hell. Several cars passed him, not even bothering to stop to help the people in the houses or Stiles. One of them swirved to miss a fallen burning tree limb and crashed into the nearest burning house, the gas tank booming with a bright blast of heat and light. 

       Stiles kept running, his sweaty neck and face getting stuck with a second skin of sooty grime. He tried not thinking about the possibility that some of the ash was from the people. 

  
       _What the fuck is going on?_

       Nothing was untouched. Chaos and destruction held dominion over his home, the place he was born and raised, and he didn't know what to do. All he _could_ do was watch as his world was eaten away by hungry fire. 

       Two points not far ahead  burned brighter red than the collapsing homes around him. Two brilliant, blood red orbs focused so fiercely on him that his heart contracted painfully. He knew them, those two cruel eyes. Their hatred was reflected in six other pairs, all following closely behind the first.

       _Derek_.

       Stiles tripped over his feet, coming to a stop. Everything else was forgotten as he stared into Derek's eyes, fear taking over, pushing out all other thoughts and emotions. Before, he had felt confusion, despair and panic, but now there was only terror.

       He dropped the wet clothe from his face and stared at Derek and his pack behind him. Scott, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Jackson, Isaac. They were all staring at Stiles with murder in their eyes.

       Derek walked toward Stiles, the distance closing until there was only a few feet between them. His heart jumped, each beat pumping harder and faster like some sort of momentum gathering hammer.

       "Stiles," Derek said with a sharp grin, " Do you like it?" he spread his arms out, turning to the right and left.

       Stiles stared at him. "What...what did you do Derek?"

       Derek just grinned more.

       "You sick fuck," Stiles spit. His face was contorted by anger and by the heat all around him.

       Derek reached out a hand to touch Stiles's face, digging his claws deep into the boys cheek when he tried to pull away. Stiles whimpered and stopped trying to deny Derek. "What a pretty little thing you are," Derek said, pulling Stiles closer with his claws still in his face. Little trickles of blood ran down from the wounds, down his neck and mixed with the ash and sweat that had accumulated on his skin.

       "I hate your fucking guts," he managed, wincing from the pain.

       Derek tilted back his head and laughed at the same time that his pack growled. "You would have made a good mate. Why did you refuse me? None of this would have had to happen," he asked the boy, sounding genuinely curious.

      "Because you're nothing more than a monster," the boy managed as Derek tightened his grip, forcing the wounds to open wider and wider.

       "A beast,"

       "That I am," Stiles could hear the smile in Derek's voice. " but seeing as you refused me, I have no obligation to you. You are not my responsibility. Well, you are in a way. Just because you refused my offer doesn't mean you can walk away unscathed." Derek forced Stiles to look into his eyes. "I still have to make you pay,"

       Stiles felt his heart beat even faster. Wasn't he already paying? Wasn't Beacon Hills paying for what he had done, or, to be completely honest, what he had failed to do? He gulped and kept eye contact with the wolf infront of him. 

       Derek grinned. He could smell the fear coming off the boy in great waves, almost as much as the burning families all around them. He leaned his head in next to Stiles and let go him. "Run, little rabbit, run."


End file.
